Turn Your Back
by Kaisong
Summary: Naraku accidently makes a wrong wish on the Shikon Jewel...and everyone gets turned into kids! Now they all have to work together to drive their babysitter insane! Challenge by DemonChild of the Dark. Rated for space.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters within the series.

**Challenge:  
**_"I want to see a fanfic where either an OC or an Inu-character has to baby-sit the other characters because of a curse or whatever. The characters being babysat -their ages have to range between 6 (for Rin and Shippo) to eight or nine for the older ones. They have to be...psychotic, in some ways. Hell, the babysitter can be someone evil, or a child-hater in AU so the kids wanna kill em with pranks. The pranks must be original, funny, and…dangerous in some ways."  
_-DemonChild of the Dark.

Well, DemonChild, I accept your challenge! Here it is, **Turn Your Back**!

Oh, and just so you know, this is before they are kiddies. :D I need to say how they became kids, no? Next chapter, kiddies, honey!

**xoxox**

The Shikon Jewel. Complete, whole, glittering with darkness. He held it up in his hand, gloating silently, daring Inuyasha to try take it from his grasp. All the gang's work, all they'd done to try stop him, yet, he was the one who held the complete jewel.

Naraku.

The nemesis of a thousand battles, the demon that so furiously tried taking their lives, again and again, finally holding what he fought for. But this wasn't the same jewel he always held, with pieces missing. This was _complete. _He could already feel his power increasing, doubling and tripling, growing, growing…

"Wind Scar!"

The foolishness of Inuyasha as he swung his might sword, hoping to bring the terrible Naraku down. No, he wouldn't be slain so easily. With a light flick of his wrist, the Wind Scar slowed and diminished to a trail of light, then died. It was easy enough for Naraku to stop the blow, and he knew that Inuyasha was stupid enough to try again. The power pulsing through his body didn't wither or waver- he could hold out much longer than the pitiful half-demon.

He, Inuyasha, and his human friends (not to mention the pathetic fox) didn't even _deserve_ to die by Naraku's hand. That would be the greatest honor of all, and he would not give them that pleasure. Thinking, blocking Inuyasha's blows with flicks of his wrist, he pondered on what he should do to them. Get Kagura to kill them? She was just above his head, in the sky. Make a wish on the jewel? Perhaps that would be easier…

I wish they were…

He was disturbed by his thoughts by Inuyasha's refusal to try attack him again, turning his head, sniffing the air curiously. The human girl, Kagome, began to ask him what it was, but didn't finish.

Sesshomaru strolled into the scene, looking to his brother and the gang, then to Naraku. Why he was there at that moment, how he ended up walking into their battle, was completely unknown.

…_all turned into…_

The dog demon's imp servant ran up behind his Lord, smashing into his leg and falling backwards. With a squawk, he apologized for his action, and turned to scold at Rin who came up behind in and locked eyes with Naraku.

…_children?_

At that final word, the Shikon Jewel began to glow a dark pink, still tainted, but granting the wish. It's light became almost blinding, making everyone reach up to cover their eyes with their hands. Naraku wasn't completely sure what was happening, he hadn't finished his wish (or so he thought), so he wrapped his fingers tightly around the jewel, quickly thinking the wish that was meant to be granted.

_I wish they were all turned into my servants._

No, the jewel didn't work that way. It's light just grew, and started to heat up, increasing in heat rapidly. The demon was forced to drop the jewel, wincing at the pain it drew up his arm, although was relieved it started ebbing away once the jewel left his grasp.

Bright, brighter, brighter, brighter! It was now like a small pink sun, it's light slapping onto every surface, every being, and the night almost looked to be day once more.

Sesshomaru averted his gaze from the blinding light, whilst Jaken and Rin sat and covered their heads with their hands, eyes closed tightly. The gang all shielded their eyes, turning away from the light, calling out in confusion. Naraku had to also shield his eyes, despise his attempts not to, and moved away from the jewel. He could feel the heat pulsing out of it, threatening to engulf him.

Then, with a wave of heat and a thick beam of light lancing into the sky, there was a mighty crack and the Shikon Jewel, once again, shattered into fragments. These fragments withered and coiled, like dry leaves in flames, and disappeared to nothing, as the heat slashed over the beings, making them fall to the ground, unconscious.

A clanging sound came across the forest, then nothing.

**xoxox**

**R&R, please? Just clickeh the button! :D I'll love you?**


End file.
